


The British Invasion - 12x17 Coda

by smevanstan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x17, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mick deserves better, Season/Series 12, The British Invasion, and i'm still not okay, how the episode should have ended, i'm in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smevanstan/pseuds/smevanstan
Summary: How the episode should have ended





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am so deep in denial about this one. SO i fixed it. Enjoy!

Mick walked into their temporary headquarters, looking around confused as to why Ketch even called him there. He was still trying to wrap his head around what happened.

They made their play for Dagon and Lucifer’s baby. And it was going well. Everything had been going according to plan and it was a damn good plan. Even with Rawlings there, everything seemed to go off without a hitch. Until Dagon and the woman carrying the nephilim vanished and the bullet from the Colt hit Rawlings. He died almost instantly.

Mick had pulled his gun on the female hunter who had accompanied the Winchesters. She had looked shaken and shocked with what happened. But Mick had orders, and a code. A code that he had begun doubting after the Alpha attack. During the werewolf hunt, his doubts really started taking up more of his mind. She hadn’t meant to shoot Rawlings. And yeah, he wanted the smug bloke gone but, rules were rules. You kill another Man of Letters, and the penalty is death.

But Sam’s words struck a chord in him. “The only code you have to live by is your own.” Those words echoed in his head as he drove back, leaving the body behind him.

He walked into the strategy room to see Ketch standing at the conference table, polishing one of his guns. “Why did you call me back here?”

“I didn't make the call.”

Mick didn’t even have time to be confused before Dr. Hess walked out from his own office. She went on and on about protocol and how the American hunters were a lost cause. But the only thing Mick could think of was what Sam said to him. He was done following orders he questioned. He was his own man who could make his own decisions. He was done with the code. He was going to listen to his gut. And his gut told him that he had done the right thing.

He told her that the Winchester’s have saved lives by doing what they believed was the right thing. No matter what the cost was. And it worked. The American hunters had their own code. It wasn’t official or strict like the British Men of Letters’ but, it was there and they lived by it.

“You found me when I was a boy and I followed your orders. But I’m a man now and I am going to do what’s right.”

“If you won’t listen to reason, then there is only one solution.” Dr. Hess looked to Ketch, giving him a silent order.

Ketch nodded and raised his gun.

Mick heard the shot and had to check to make sure he was still alive. He was certain the Ketch was meant to kill him. He turned to Ketch, the look of confusion clear on his face. “What?” He looked back over at Dr. Hess. Well, it was now Dr. Hess’s body. “What did you just do?”

Ketch was taking the silencer of his SIG Sauer and placed it back in its case. “I did what needed to be done.”  He unloaded the magazine and placed that in the case as well. “I was tired of that old bat anyway.” He was so nonchalant about everything.

“Well, what are supposed to do now? Once the old men hear of this,” Mick paused. He knew that once word got back to the Elders, well, once they realized Dr. Hess did not return from her trip to America, there would be a price on their heads.

“Right now,” Ketch closed his gun case. “Now, we will pour ourselves a drink.”

“And then?”

            “And then we shall continue our mission. We came here to rid this country of monsters. And I believe this,” he waved his hand towards Dr. Hess’s body, “may finally get the Winchesters fully on our side.”

Mick just stood there, still shocked. He was shocked that he wasn’t dead, shocked that Ketch killed Dr. Hess. But, he was glad he followed his gut. They could deal with the old men later. Now, they would have a glass of scotch and figure the rest out eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, without ranting. I did not like how they ended the episode. The ruined Ketch and wasted Mick's character development. I've retconned the ending my head, 
> 
> Also my friends and I are still just NOT OKAY!


End file.
